Forever
by missmehighhitmelow01
Summary: Spencer and Wren's story, sorry I know the summary sucks but i promise that the story is better
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's inbox flashed and read one new mail. She jumped afraid it was A. But was relived to find it was from Wren. Wren she thought, she could almost smell the coffee from when she slept over or how she felt shivers run up and down her back when he said her name in his thick but sexy British accent. She clicked read it said:

**Hey love, haven't seen you in almost two whole days. I'm dieing to see you. -Wren **

Just then she herd what sounded like a rock hitting her window, and sure enough it was, then again, and again. She got up and walked to her window. It was Wren. Then all over again she coud smell the coffee and she got shivers up and down her back. She lilted up the hevy window. And she yelled out "what are you doin here?" Wren smiled and said, "well it's nice to see you to." She yelled down "I'll be right down." She smiled and raced out of her room and was running down the hall but stoped at the bathroom and made sure her hair was perfect, but as usual, it was. She ran down the stairs and raced to the door. She tought to herself and said, "calm down Spencer." She opened the door and there he was. He smiled at the sight of her, and leaned in for a kiss. They parted and Wren said,"I've missed you." Spencer smiled and replied "I've missed you to." Wren asked, "Is anyone here?" "No, everyone's gone." Spencer replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just you and me, Spencer thought. Her. Alone. With. Wren. "Spencer" Wren asked. Spencer was staring, staring at nothing. "Yeah, sorry." Spencer replied. She could feel her cheeks turn a bright, bright shade if red. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you blush" Wren teased. Spencer smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips, and opened the door a little more and invited him in. "Do you want something to drink?" Spencer asked, opening the fridge door. "Umm, sure" Wren replied. "You know what a really want?" Wren asked. "What's that" Spencer asked sounding distracted. "You" Wren said. Spencer looked up over the fridge door and smiled, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She closed the fridge door and started walking up the stairs. She looked at Wren who was clearly checking her out from be hide, that was the second time she had caught him staring at her. She asked, "You coming?" She was kind of, well scared what his reply was going to be but she was happy when in his sexy British accent replied, "I thought you'd never ask." Spencer smiled, and Wren was almost running up the stairs, practically stepping on her heels. They finale got up to Spencer's room and flopped on to her bed and Wren is kissing her neck, when suddenly, they herd a car pull up into her driveway. Spencer knew who it was and so did Wren. Then they heard a car door slam and then giggling, and sure enough Spencer had got up to her window and Melissa was leaning on her car and speak of the devil, Ian was leaning on Melissa. "Guess I should leave." Spencer heard Wren say sitting on her bed. Spencer ignoring Wren asked, "Where did you park?" Wren replied, "A few blocks away." "Smart" Spencer replied, still looking out her window at Melissa and Ian, sucking faces. "You ok, love?" Wren asked. "Yeah, don't leave." Spencer replied. "But-" Spencer cut him off. "Please." Spencer look a step toured him, Wren was now standing up facing Spencer. "I, I just can't" he almost sounded like was going to cry. They heard a door slam, and Melissa say, "I should check on Spencer." "Hide" Spencer cried to Wren. Wren ran into Spencer's Walk-in closet and slammed the door. "Shh" Spencer whispered while grapping a book and flying on her bed before Melissa came in. Melissa knocked on Spencer's door, saying "Spence are you there?" Melissa had been a lot nicer to Spencer since she had started seeing Ian. "Yeah, come in" Spencer answered. Melissa opened the door and sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, "Me and Ian are going to the barn are you going to be ok her by yourself?" Melissa asked. "Yeah I think I might go to, umm, Emily's." Spencer replied. Spencer thought, that is such a liar, I am such a bad ass. "Ok mom and dad will be home Monday night." "Yeah I know" Spencer said. "So I will um, so I will see you?" Melissa asked. "Tomorrow" Spencer replied. "Tomorrow" Melissa repeated. She shut the door, and started walking away. "That was to-" Wren tried to say. "Shh" Spencer said. Spencer knew Melissa too, too well, her ear was probably pressed up against the door right know. "Stay here" Spencer whispered to Wren. She got up off her bed and opened her door, and no was there she moved her head from one side to another and no one was there. So she peeked her head and looked in-between the crack on the stair railing. And she didn't see Melissa or Ian anywhere. So you climbed down the stairs and looked out the kitchen window and the barn light was on. She was so relieved. And she turned around and screamed and jumped back at the same time. It was Wren. "He jumpy it's just me." Wren teased. " Sorry you scared me" Spencer replied. "It's fine, do you wanna leave?" Wren asked. "Yeah" Spencer answered. "Cool, lets leave" he said and kissed her on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Spencer woke up she heard cars zooming by. And she looked to her right and saw Wren, well Wren's back. And for a while she was just staring at his back. She was wearing a large t-shirt as a nightgown that read PENN State. Just like the last time she had spent the night. It smelled like coffee and scotch. "She thought, what did I do last night?" Then she felt a sigh of relieve, whatever she did at least it was with Wren. She rolled back over and the alarm clock glowed 2:18. So, she fell back asleep.


End file.
